Harmonia, Melodia
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Juliette is a young musician looking for solace after her brother's death. But what happens when she meets his killer... Normal pairings, OC death.


**A/n: This story contains OC death. Anyhow, it also contains the song Ai no Uta (Song of Love) by Every Little Thing (second InuYasha Movie ending).  
**

**Happy reading…  
**

**Harmonia, Melodia**

Juliette sat in the dressing room. Hundreds of people were sitting outside, including her brother and sister. All of which were going to here her play her brother's song to her. Her brother was missing from the large crowd. His pale green hair and mahogany eyes (which looked like hers) were missing from view when she had sneaked a peak into the audience.

"Of course he's not there," Juliette cooed to herself. "He's dead…"

This competition was to see who Lacus Clyne would sing her new duet song with. Juliette loved Ms. Clyne. So did her brother, once…

"Miss Juliette, it's your turn to go on," the stage hand called. Juliette stood up and walked out of the room; tears stung in her eyes, but she did not let anyone see them.

"It's been five years get a grip" Juliette mentally scolded herself for being so foolish.

"Now, for the last contestant in the C.E 76 Clyne Duet Partner Search, we have a young nineteen year old girl. She play piano, like her brother and sings. Today she is playing a piece that was written by her brother that she created lyrics to. Please welcome Juliette, singing Ai no Uta, Song of Love!" the announcer called loudly over the microphone. Juliette stepped out. Her green hair made brighter by the lights shining on stage, lighting up a small percentage of the dark room…

She sat at the piano that was placed on stage, and began their song.

"_Kono chi ni chikara o,_

_No ni hana o,_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

"_Nee kono mimi o,_

_Oshiatete kikoeta, inochi no zawameki._

"_Sou obeteru atatakana,_

_Kodou ni, _

_Tsutsumareteta koto._

"_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo,_

_Kikoenai, furi o suru._

_Sonna minikui kao ni,_

_Damasarenaide._

_Ima sugu ni,_

_Ai ni ikite!_

"_Kono yo ni umarete,_

_Anata no me ni,_

_Nani o utsushite._

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o,_

_No ni hana o,_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

"_Nee kizutsuita,_

_Ssono hane o,_

_Iiyaseru, sube sae shirazu ni._

_Sou doko made mo,_

_Bokutachi wa,_

_Aruite,_

_Mata sore o seoi._

"_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo,_

_Tashikana, ai wa aru._

_Dakara furueru koto mo,_

_Nageki kanashimu,_

_Koto mo nai,_

_Ai no naka e!_

"_Namanurui kaze ni,_

_Utare boku wa,_

_Nani o nokoshite._

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o,_

_No ni hana o._

_Kokoro ni ai o... O!_

"_Soshite,_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo,_

_Kikoenai, furi o suru._

_Sonna michikui kao ni,_

_Damasarenaide,_

_Ima sugu ni,_

_Ai ni ikite!_

"_Kono yo ni umarete,_

_Anata no me ni,_

_Nani o utsushite._

_Ima namanurui kaze ni,_

_Utare boku wa,_

_Nani o nokoshite._

"_Kono chi ni chikara o,_

_No ni hana o,_

_Kokoro ni ai o..."_

Juliette stopped playing. The audience applauded. She curtseyed and ran off stage as fast as she could. The tears could not be held back any longer…

"I should've played Namida no Theme if I wanted to cry!"

Over the loudspeaker she could hear that the contestants were asked to come up onto the stage to hear the winner.

Juliette dragged her feet onto the wooden floor of the stage. Lacus Clyne was standing near the announcer.

"Now, the time you've all been waiting for! The winner, who gets to sing with Ms. Clyne I might add, is… Juliette!"

Juliette stood there, her mahogany eyes wide. Lacus came up and grabbed the girls arm, pulling her backstage and into Lacus' dressing room. People were sitting in there. Lots of people were packed into the cramped room.

"Your name is Juliette Amalfi, correct?" a very tall silver haired male interrogated.

Juliette nodded, but said nothing. A young man with midnight blue hair walked over and placed a hand on Julie's shoulder.

"You have his talent…"

_Who is talking about?_

**A/n: That is the first chapter of _Harmonia, Melodia_ for you. I hope you enjoyed. If you can't guess whose sister Juliette is, you're stupid! Bye for now,**

**TSA**


End file.
